Diamonds Are Truly a Girl's Best Friend
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: This saying is very true for one girl and her friend. Full of tickles and fluff!


**I only own Rachel.**

**Diamonds Are Truly A Girl's Best Friend**

Rachel was running around outside, looking over her shoulder for her pursuer, who wasn't behind her, but she knew better. He was an expert at combat and could catch her very easily. She paused for a moment to catch her breath since she had reached her limit, doing better than she had done yesterday, but still needing to work on it.

Suddenly, something tackled her and two strong arms embraced her as she landed on a broad chest. She tilted her head back to see a bluish-green face looking down at her.

"Hey, Diamondhead," she said, still trying to catch her breath.

The diamond alien smiled. "You've gotten better," he praised, "but you still need a little more work."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah," she said. "Someday, I'll be as tough as you and will take you down and there's nothing you'll be able to do about it."

Diamondhead smirked at her. "Getting cocky, are we?" he teased, even though he knew that she did speak some truth about beating him someday.

"You're the cocky one," she teased back, grinning.

"Oh, am I?" he asked as he began tickling her. Rachel squealed and squirmed as he pinned her and tickled her sides and her stomach, even leaning down and blowing raspberries into her very ticklish stomach, making her squeal even louder as she laughed harder.

After a few more playful minutes, Diamondhead let her up, holding her in his arms as she worked on getting her breath back. She snuggled into his warm embrace, not minding when he picked her up and set her down in his lap with her leaning on his broad chest, listening to his heartbeat. She smiled as it brought back memories.

"Hey, Diamondhead," she said. "Remember the first time I met you?"

He smiled. "Yes, just like it was yesterday," he said. Nothing more was said as the two became lost in their own thoughts about that day over a year ago when they first met.

Rachel was singing to her heart's content "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend" by Janet Jackson. The forest echoed slightly with her voice.

That part of the song was her favorite and she kept singing it until she got to Dreamer's Waterfall, a waterfall out in the forest that was said to be the inspiration of many people who had dreams. Rachel had always liked it because it appeared to sparkle when the sun hit it just right. She had seen an opening behind it and was now going to explore it.

Carefully climbing up the smooth and sharp rocks that were on the side of the waterfall, she made it to the ledge and edged her way in. When she fully entered the cave, her eyes widened at the bluish-green crystals surrounding her. Having always liked crystals, she found these ones to be amazing and began searching for a small cluster that was loose to add to her crystal collection at home. "They sparkle like diamonds," she said aloud. "I've never seen a crystal sparkle like this before."

Being careful, she began lightly tugging on the clusters to find a loose one. The first three she tried weren't loose and just as she was about to try freeing another one, she felt a large hand grab her shoulder and another hand pinch the side of her neck. Her body became heavy as she lost consciousness.

Rachel woke up slowly, forcing her body to wake up also and the right side of her neck was slightly sore from whoever pinched it. She looked around and found herself in a cave with smooth walls. It looked like someone had smoothed the walls themselves. She saw the crystals and the waterfall about a meter in front of her, which told her she was a little further in the cave than before.

She then noticed her wrists and ankles were held down by the same crystals she admired. This puzzled her until she heard someone coming toward her. She turned her head to see who it was and she gasped.

The creature was tall and was seemingly made out of the same bluish-green crystals. He wore a black and white suit and his eyes were a sea green. He looked at her and his eyes narrowed.

"Trespasser," he growled. "You shouldn't have come on my property."

Rachel swallowed hard, getting the impression that this was not a guy you wanted to tick off. "I'm sorry," she spoke, hoping an apology would soothe him. "I didn't know this was your home."

He didn't stop glaring at her, but he did come closer and leaned down, looking into her eyes with his own. "You had no knowledge that this cave was my home?" he asked. "You came on your own? Are you a scientist? Are you going to tell anyone else about this?" His eyes seemed to narrow more with each question.

"No, I didn't," Rachel said. "Yes, I'm alone. In a way, yes. No, I won't say a word."

The creature seemed surprised that she answered all of his questions in the order he had asked them and he moved away. "I don't know if I can trust you still," he said. "I've been betrayed before."

Rachel looked at him and saw the hurt in his expression. "I'm sorry," she said. "I know what it feels like to be betrayed."

He looked at her and then came closer once again, this time freeing her. "Stay here," he commanded and she nodded. Satisfied, he went out and disappeared. Figuring he had gone to think, she sat there lost in her own thoughts. She suddenly had an idea.

_Maybe singing will soothe him,_ she thought and began to sing, hoping he could hear her.

He was deep in thought when he heard a beautiful voice singing the same tune he had heard earlier. He followed the sound and found the girl he had brought in singing.

_That was her?_ He thought to himself. _She has a pretty voice._

Rachel finished the song and turned around toward the entrance. She gasped in surprise when she saw him standing there, watching her. Her face turned a bright red. "Um," she seemed lost as she looked down, scuffing her sneaker into the rocky floor.

The creature chuckled. "Don't be embarrassed," he said. "I think you have a beautiful singing voice."

"Um, thank you, I think," she said, still embarrassed.

Suddenly, before Rachel had time to blink, the creature grabbed her and hugged her to his chest. Shouting in surprise, she tried to escape, grunting when his grip tightened. But her grunts turned into giggles as he began tickling her side.

"Hee-hee-hee!" she giggled hard. "NO! THAT TICKLES! STAHP! STAHP!"

The alien only smirked at her. "I know," he said as he then began tickling her stomach.

Rachel laughter rose in pitch as she now struggled her hardest to get away, but the alien didn't let her go. Finally, he stopped and she slumped over his arm, breathing hard. He scooped her up in his arms and held her as she rested up. She smiled at him.

"My name's Rachel," she said. "What's yours?"

"Diamondhead," he answered.

Rachel was brought back to the present by a hand rubbing her back. She lifted her head to see Diamondhead watching her. "Thought you fell asleep on me," he joked lightly.

She shook her head. "Just reminiscing," she answered as she snuggled into his embrace. Diamondhead affectionately returned the snuggle and stood up, carrying Rachel in his arms. He went to the living room and sat down in a comfy chair, setting her in his lap as she settled down again, this time falling sound asleep and not having the heart to move her or wake her up, he covered her with a blanket and then he fell asleep, unknowingly being watched by Chromastone who then covered Diamondhead with a blanket and then placing a kiss on Rachel's forehead, watching them for a moment before leaving them to their pleasant dream


End file.
